Takotsubo
by cryingblacktears
Summary: House gets a patient with heart failure, a talent for piano and a skill for reading people. And what's Wilson hiding...? Season 3, between 'Top Secret' and Fetal Position'...Chapter 18 up!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: All House characters belong to David Shore not me. Any medical mistakes belong to wikipedia not me – but tell me if you spot any…enjoy the story…song is 'missing' by evanescence**

Takotsubo

She sits on a street corner in New Jersey.

_Dressed in shabby-chic clothes worn to death by someone else_

On a fold-up stool, playing a portable keyboard on a fold-up stand.

_Scuffed shoes tapping out a rhythm_

People stop and stare as she plays, but she's oblivious to them

_Watching her thin fingers flying over the keys._

She begins to sing, with a strong, clear voice.

_Ignoring the sudden tightness in her chest_

She sings every day. It's her job.

_But today's different. The song is different. _

It means something

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll know a girl _

_And barely conscious you'll say to no one_

_Isn't something missing?_

_You wont cry for my absence I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant? _

_An I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing_

_Isn't someone missing me_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I wont be home again_

_I know what you do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry out_

_Isn't something missing _

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You wont try for me not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed_

_I'll bleed _

_Knowing you don't care _

_And it –_

Suddenly she stops; fingers frozen, mouth unmoving. In a split second, she knows something is terribly wrong and her crowd, apparently do not.

She slides off her chair - not slowly, not gracefully - and falls to the floor trying vainly to draw breath. Her heart thumps in her chest like its going to burst out, and her fingers claw at her throat, as though there is some obstruction there.

Voices sound far away, as though she is underwater. Someone shouts "Call an ambulance!"

After what seems like an eternity, she hears sirens. Through half-closed eyes she sees feet rushing towards her.

Just before she blacks out, she hears one of the paramedics say "Princeton-Plainsboro's nearest. Take her there"

---CREDITS---

**AN: If anyone knows what the title means, please don't spell it out in your review…or it'll spoil it for everyone else.**

**Also, this isn't going to be a typical case-type thing. I will put some personal stuff in there as well. House and co. will be in the next chapter…review if you like...**

**--CBT**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Helias and MoonlitPuddle – this chapters for you, for being my first ever reviewers…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: House belongs to David Shore, not me…any medical mistakes are Wikipedia's…or some other random website...**

Chapter 2

"House!" Lisa Cuddy calls down the corridor of PPTH at said doctors retreating back. It doesn't take her long to catch up with him

"What did I do?" he asks innocently. _Too innocently_ Cuddy thinks.

"Nothing. And that's the problem. You haven't had a case in over a month!"

House shrugs. "Nobody had interesting diseases."

Cuddy sighs. "I should fire you…" she mutters. "Anyway. This should interest you." She throws the file at him.

House takes one quick glance at the preliminary diagnosis. "Heart failure." he says "Boring" He throws the file back.

"Did you even look at the rest of it? The patient's 22, with no history of heart disease. No-one can figure out what's wrong with her" Cuddy thrusts the case file into his hands and marches away.

House stands still for a minute, and then says, loudly enough for Cuddy to hear "PMT,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you reckon we're doing today?" Chase asks. He and Foreman have been playing cards for an hour now

"Playing cards" Foreman replies, still tired after three coffees. "Maybe doing House's clinic hours if we're really lucky.

"Maybe we'll get a case today," Cameron says.

"You've said that every day this month." Chase mutters, concentrating on his cards.

"But today, the lovely Dr. Cameron is right" House's voice makes all three of them jump.

House sees the card game, which Chase and Foreman are trying to hide. "Gambling on the job," He shakes his head in a holier-than-thou way. "I love it,"

"We're not-" Chase begins "Never mind. You said you had a case for us?"

"No. What's the differential diagnosis for a 22-year-old female with heart failure?" House asks, scribbling 'Heart failure on his whiteboard in big letters.

"There could be a million reasons for that," Chase complains.

"And if you keep whining I'll make you research them all" House says.

"She could have OD'd" Foreman suggests

"Ok, run a tox screen" House scrawls 'OD' on the board.

"Anorexia can cause heart failure if it gets far enough" offers Cameron.

"Great, feed her up and send her to a counsellor." House writes 'anorexia', and turns back to the team. "Come on, what else?"

There is silence for a few seconds as they think. Chase chews his pencil, Cameron fiddles with her hair. Foreman stares out the board as though it might contain some inspiration. Then:

"Hypertension?" Asks Chase, still chewing his pencil.

"High blood pressure." House comments. "Unlikely, but you could start her on ACE inhibitors if you like" he notes it on the board.

Foreman snaps his gaze from the board "Coronary artery disease could cause heart failure," He says.

"But that takes decades" Chase contradicts. "It could be a simple heart attack, caused by a clot."

House shakes his head "About as likely as lupus," he says. "OK, I think that's enough differentiating. Go, my minions, and run your tests. Do a blood test, an angiogram, and EKG, and an MRI just to be sure. And get her history."

The three stare at him for a second, as if asking what he is going to do. "Flee." he says. "The green light is on in my office...Wilson has food" House gives his ducklings a slightly manic stare. He hears them muttering about drugs as they leave.

**AN: here is chapter 2…as promised…review if you like…Next chapter will either be more diagnosing or some personal-y stuff…or both…I don't mind and I haven't written it yet…so tell me what you'd prefer…hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it…**

**PS: Any comments on my characters would be appreciated…I'm sorta new to this…**

**Smiles,**

**-CBT **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you iluvcsi4ever for reviewing! You made my day!**

**Unfortunately, House and co. belong to David Shore and not me…medical-y stuff is mostly from wikipedia, again...blame it for any mistakes…enjoy this chapter!!**

Chapter 3

Chase, Cameron and Foreman go into their new patient's room. They are surprised to see that she is awake, and fairly alert. Her dark, tangled curls contrast starkly with the white pillow, mirroring her dark eyes staring at them from her thin, pale face.

"Hi," she says softly. "Are you guys my doctors?" Her voice is hoarse, scratchy.

"Yeah," says Chase. "I'm Dr Chase this is Dr Foreman and Dr. Cameron."

Foreman gets out a syringe. "I'm going to have to get a sample of your blood," he says. He gets a sample and quickly leaves.

"What's up with him?" asks the patient.

"The last homeless person we had in here bit him and gave him rabies." Chase smirks.

"I'm not homeless," the girl says sharply. Her bony hands flutter around like crazed butterflies as she speaks. "I have a hotel room, which I'm going to lose if I spend much longer in here,"

"Sorry," Cameron says, "We didn't know," She doesn't know why she's apologising, it wasn't her who said anything.

The girl shrugs. "I'm used to it. What are you guys here for anyway?"

Chase clearly still feels awkward. "We have to run some tests, to find out what's wrong with you and we have to ask you some questions,"

She nods. "Go on then"

"What's your name?" Cameron asks. "It sounds stupid, but you had no ID or anything, so..."

"I'm Casey Breen, I'm twenty two-"

Chase interrupts her "Have you got a family history of heart disease? He asks.

"No – well, I don't know – none of my family lived long enough for me to tell." She says this matter-of-factly, but her voice is tined with sadness.

"I'm sorry," says Cameron.

"You like apologizing, don't you?" Casey asks mischievously, a smile lighting her face for the first time.

Cameron looks uncomfortable, but is spared having to answer by Chase saying, "Well, that's all we need for now, you'll have to come with us so we can run some tests though…"

They do the MRI first, warning Casey though the microphone that she needs to keep very still.

Cameron and Chase sit in silence for a moment. Chase looks steadily at the screen, not speaking. Cameron watches him, puzzled. _What's up with him today?_ She wonders.

"We need to talk," he says.

Cameron looks puzzled. She hadn't thought there was anything to talk about.

"This relationship we've got going," Chase continues. "I need to know where we're at."

Cameron looks anywhere but at Chase. "Well...we're not really 'at' anywhere. This is just...sex, I guess,"

"OK, well, if that's how you feel..." Chase continues staring at the screen.

Casey's voice floats over the microphone. "Office sex, huh?" she asks.

"You left the mic on!" Cameron says, shocked.

Chase looks down and sees his hand firmly pressed down on the mic button.

"Dammit," he mutters, quickly removing his hand.

After the MRI, Chase and Cameron do an angiogram and an EKG. Casey keeps shooting knowing glances at them both.

_You could be dying for all we know!_ Chase inwardly screams _Focus more on that and less on your doctors' personal lives!_

"Focusing in other people helps take my mind off things," Casey says suddenly.

Chase is more than a little creeped out. _Great, a mind reading patient who likes to play matchmaker... _He thinks.

The two doctors finish their tests, and turn to leave.

"Doctor Cameron!" Casey calls "could you ask the EMTs if they got my keyboard? Because I need it back…"

"I'll ask them," Cameron replies, before leaving.

Once they are gone, Casey smiles. Her smile quickly fades as her own thoughts overwhelm the teenage-schoolgirl-ish musings.

Foreman is already waiting in the office when Chase comes in, followed by Cameron.

"Where's House?" asks Chase.

Foreman shrugs. "Not here," he says. "What did your tests show?"

"Yes, oh great boss Foreman, what did the tests show?" House's voice sounds from the door.

"She said no heart disease in her family, so it's probably not genetic. We can't rule out anorexia though, she's thin enough," Cameron says.

"Actually I think she said none of her family lived long enough for her to tell," Chase corrects her.

"How did they die then?" House asks. As he is speaking, he goes over to the coffee maker to get a caffeine shot. "Don't suppose yous asked...anyway, what else?"

"Her tox was negative," Foreman jumps in "So it's not drugs,"

"The EKG results show and acute interior wall myocardial infarction, but the angiogram and MRI…" Cameron says as she puts the angiogram and MRI results on the board.

"...showed no clot or constricted blood vessels that could have caused that," Chase continues.

"Do you two finish each other's sentances now?" House asks. "Actually, I don't want to know," He stares intently at the angiogram picture. "What is that massive thing there?" He points to a small bulge on the left side.

"Anorexia wouldn't cause that," Foreman observes.

Cameron studies the film "It's on the left ventricular apex," she says.

"Yeah, that's where I was pointing," House says, adding "I just prefered not to use the big words,"

So what the hell could cause that?" Chase mutters.

The four doctors stare at the angiogram, thinking...

**AN: Slight wait for updates, I know…a lot of stuff's been happening…is it fair to get over 5 hours detention in one go? I think not...anyway, m****ore personal stuff in the next chapter, I think...should be up friday if no more shit happens...**

**Reviews are welcome, as always..**

**Smiles,**

**-CBT **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: sorry about the delay in updating – coursework's a bitch! I don't own House, or anyone else– If I did, my name would have to be David Shore, and since I'm a girl, that wouldn't really work so...**

**For my reviewers, as always...enjoy!**

Chapter 4

James Wilson is not having a good day. Being an oncologist, he often has the job of telling people they're dying. Today he has given three people a death sentence, an ex-wife has called about money issues and House has eaten his lunch. 

He walks down the hospital corridors with no real sense of direction when he hears something different to the usual 'hospital noises'. The sound of a piano, playing a tortured melody. 

Maybe because he only knows one person who plays piano, maybe because he's thinking about his best friend, the first word out of Wilson's mouth is

"House?" 

The playing stops abruptly, and a raspy female voice from inside one of the rooms says "What?"

Curiosity gets the better of him, and he opens the door. The room's occupant is playing the piano that only comes out at benefits and is usually confined to storage. Wilson stares at her for a moment, tying to figure out what to say. He wants to compliment her on her playing, ask her how the piano ended up in her room and apologize for coming in without knocking. 

"How did you get that in here?" he asks. _So much for my three-in-one idea then_

The girl laughs, then coughs "I asked a Dr. Cameron if she could find my keyboard, but she got me this for now. I'm Casey by the way. Are you another of my doctors?"

"No…I heard you playing, so I came in. Sorry. You've got some talent,"

"I play for a living,"

Wilson studies her carefully. Unwashed hair, no make up, distinctly 'unfed' look. 

"I'm a street musician," Casey continues "I play, sing, and people throw money at me. Sorta like a stripper, but I don't take my clothes off,"

Wilson is momentarily lost for words '_If she has/had heart failure should she even be out of bed, let alone playing and talking?'_

"Want a demonstration? Not for free though, I need the cash," 

In spite of himself, Wilson smiles "I can't really say no…" he begins, but is stopped from continuing by the piano.

The melody creeps up, slowly then down, then up, almost as though it's breathing. As though the notes are alive. She starts singing, her gravelly voice barely a whisper 

_Don't kid yourself  
and don't fool yourself  
this love's too good last  
and I'm too old train, yeah  
_The melody starts up again, raw but soft. Casey gives a tiny, almost inaudible cough before beginning the next verse _  
Don't grow up too fast  
and don't embrace the past  
this life's too good to last  
and I'm too young to care  
_She plays a longer instrumental, going from the lowest to the highest notes. The melody again seems to breathe. _  
Don't kid yourself  
and don't fool yourself_

Wilson can see this verse straining her voice, but she doesn't let up_  
__this life could be the last  
and we're too young to see_

The final note ends with a coughing fit.

"That…wasn't…part of it…" Casey chokes out. She's crying now, whether from the effort of singing, or from some emotion that the song stirred up, Wilson can't tell. 

"You should probably get back to bed now," Wilson says firmly "I don't need House giving me a speech about endangering patients. Or about the questionable ethics of paying you to strain your heart." 

"Speaking of paying…" Casey coughs

Wilson pays up, and starts to leave, telling Casey to get some sleep.

Once out, he watches her through the glass. She's still crying. _Probably not the coughing then…_

"House should probably know his patient is depressed." Wilson says to nobody "Before he tries to coerce her into doing dangerous procedures," 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"House!" 

He suppresses a groan. Cuddy. And he can guess what she wants.

"Get your ass in the clinic _now_!" she says. "You've been avoiding the place like the plague for...I think it's two weeks now – yes I have noticed,"

"But there are sick people in the clinic mommy!" He whines. "I might catch something!"

"You. Are. A. _Doctor_. You cure the sick,"

Cuddy is spared a witty retort from House by his pager going off. "Sorry," he says, not sounding sorry at all "Patient emergency"

Cuddy sighs '_of all the damn times...'_

"I cure the sick - remember?" House smirks

"You are going to deal with your emergency and then you will come back to the clinic," Cuddy says, but House is already limping away – not even trying to go any faster, she notices.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey thrashes on the bed, arms and legs flailing dangerously and threatening to rip out her IV.

"Someone tie her down-" Chase shouts, strugging to hold her arms steady.

The monitor begins to bleep crazily, a sure sign that her hear is failing again

"She's going to hurt herself-" 

Cameron grabs one floundering arm, and Chase grabs the other. Even when she has been restrained, Casey struggles against her bonds.

"I can't get a rhythm!" Foreman says urgently

The monitor gives one long, continuous beep

"She's flatlined – paddles!" Cameron calls. "Charge to two hundred!"

The paddles make a whirring noise, and Cameron shouts "Clear!" before discharging the paddles.

Casey jerks off the bed, but the monitor still shows a straight line

"Two-fifty!" Cameron yells over the bleeping. "Clear!"

The uninterrupted bleeping is replaced by a blip-blip-blip sound. The team look at each other.

"What the hell just happened?" asks Chase

"That is the question I should asking you Blondie," House appears at the door

"House, we got paged ten minutes ago, where were you?" Foreman snaps. 

"I'm a cripple!" House waves his cane "Besides, you handled it. What happened?"

There is silence for a second, and then Cameron says "She was asleep, everything was fine, then...well – she crashed,"

"Well obviously everything was not fine. If it was she wouldn't have crashed. Did you get a chance to ask what happened to her family?"

"No," Chase says "She was sleeping, like Cameron said,"

"Why do you keep asking about her family?" Foreman asks

"No reason," House replies, twiddling his cane, blue eyes alight with what Foreman knows to be a theory.

"House, if you know something and you're not telling us – are you prepared to risk her life by letting us figure it out?" Foreman watches House intently, trying to get some clue about his theory.

House shrugs "Sorry" He says "Gotta go - I told the she-devil I would be in the clinic after I had saved the patient,"

"_We _saved the patient," Chase says, annoyed

"It's my name on the chart," House grins manically, before leaving, giving them a goodbye wave with his cane. 

**AN: How do you think I did with the medical-y stuff? I'm not a doctor...yet...gimme ten years... :)**

**If you're interested, the song Casey sung was 'blackout' by Muse...**

**Oh yeah...added to the disclaimer: I don't own any lyrics that I used/use/will use in the past, present and future of this story...**

**Reviews are appreciated muchly!**

**Smiles,**

**-CBT**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN: Hi again! Um…I wrote this before I saw half-wit, so now I've seen that, I'll try to put in a reference to it...If anyone's confused about the timeline, this is set sort of in between top secret and fetal position…thank you MoonlitPuddle and iluvcsi4ever for reviewing…you guys rock!! **

**Oh yeah…House doesn't belong to me, unfortunately…I'm just borrowing him and everyone else associated with him...hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 5

"House," Wilson calls.

House turns round "Wow I'm popular today. First it's Cuddy – 'House, go to the clinic', then my minions - 'House, come save the patient', now you – what do you want?"

"Your patient's depressed," Wilson says flatly.

"My patient also does not have cancer – so why were you with her?"

Wilson chooses to pretend he didn't hear House. "Your patient's depressed…so no going into her room and forcing her to make dangerous choices ok?"

"But what if the choices save her life?" House says mock-pleadingly. "And why were you in her room? Got bored of sleeping with your patients, so you're going to start sleeping with mine?"

Wilson sighs. House can be mean when he chooses. And he's only just getting started. "I heard her playing piano, and…thought it was you –"

"She plays piano?" House asks, "Suddenly Irish girl has got a whole lot more interesting…"

"Finally, a patient you find interesting. Now don't you have clinic duty?"

"Mmm-hmm." House pops two vicoden, earning a glare from Wilson, and then saunters off towards the clinic, muttering about shapely slave drivers and do-gooding best friends.

"Well I'm not sure what's wrong, that's why I'm here," The clinic patient grumbles. When House doesn't respond, he starts up again: "Are you even qualified to treat me? You don't look like a doctor…are you sure you went to med school?"

"Of course I'm sure, you moron! I was there when I graduated! Are you sure you're sick?" House gives the patient a crazy-eyed look, which only seems to make him sure the doctor is crazy

"Why would I be here otherwise?" The patient counters, watching House apprehensievly.

House raises his eyes towards the ceiling. Some people can be naïve. "You've got a blocked nose, a headache and you keep sneezing – cover your mouth," House adds as the patient shows signs of another massive sneeze. "You've got a rhinovirus." He says solemly. There is a silence, and the patient looks worried. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do," House gives the patient a wide-eyed empathic stare

The patient is just about to ask how long he has, when Chase puts his head around the door, his usualy neat blode hair slightly mussed.

"Need you," He says.

"Everyone needs me today,"

"This is important," Chase states. He turns to the patient, who is getting visibly freaked out. "You've got a cold. Go home."

* * *

Back in the diagnostics office, Cameron and Foreman are waiting.

"What's so important that you had to ruin my fun with Mr. Clinic Patient?"

"If that was his name I'm sure you were having fun teasing him," Chase says wryly.

Foreman looks impatient. "We redid all the tests, and did an extended tox screen and we still can't find anything that would have caused the heart failure."

House drops into his chair and stares at the whiteboard, tapping his cane on the floor in a monotonous rhythm. "She awake?" he asks abruptly.

"She was when we left." Cameron says. "Why?"

House doesn't reply. Instead, he stands up, and leaves the room. The trio exchange shrugs, and follow him.

* * *

Wilson watches House from his office. He's trying to make a dent on the paperwork which never seems to end, but can't seem to concentrate on it. He's thinking about House's patient. The last time House had a piano-playing patient; Wilson was too busy worrying about his friend's supposed brain cancer to notice the effect on him. This girl, though, is different. Anyone can see that. She's smart, witty, sarcastic and old beyond her years. She's different, yet somehow familiar. She reminds him of someone, someone he knows well. Someone he knew well.

Wilson puts down his pen. This paperwork is not going to be done today. He gets up, and follows House's footsteps to Casey Breen's room. He doesn't want to miss this.

**AN: Any guesses who Casey reminds Wilson of? If not, you'll find out in the next chapter...or maybe the one after that if the muse decides to go on a ramble…must start keeping that boy on lead…anyways, review, if you liked it…**

**Smiles**

**-CBT**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN: Yes, I know it's been awhile...My computer got Alzheimer's...so I had to transfer all my stuff and that took forever... anyways, I hope you like the update...I tried to put a bit more thoughtsy stuff in here this time, I noticed this was starting to get a bit dialogue-heavy...I own nothing... **

Chapter 6

House limps into Casey's room without knocking.

"You're the second person that's done that today," she say, irritated. "He was the first," Casey points to Wilson, who stands behind House, with Chase, Foreman and Cameron. "And your lackeys here said you don't like to see patients…so what are you doing here?"

"Avoiding clinic duty. You?"

"Being diagnosed." Casey fires back "Or not as the case may be,"

House doesn't continue with the verbal ping-pong, but jumps straight in with what he came to ask. "Where are your family?" he asks bluntly

"My family?" Casey repeats, clearly playing for time.

House gives the Wilson, Foreman, Cameron and Chase an 'is-she-an-idiot-or-what?' look over his shoulder. "Well?" He says sharply to Casey

She looks down at her hands, twisting her fingers round each other and running sharp fingernails across her knuckles.

"House, maybe we should do this another time," Wilson says quietly. He hasn't missed the flicker of emotion that crossed Casey's face when House mentioned her parents, and if she's anything like who he thinks she is, she won't say anything about how much this conversation is hurting her even if it kills her. Which, with her heart the way it is, it may well do.

"I'm fine," Casey snaps, though her eyes indicate she's anything but. "Why do you want to know about my family, anyway? Is this…thing genetic or something?"

There is a silence. House taps his cane on the floor, clearly waiting for Casey to continue.

"Google it." She says flatly. "Now go away."

"That is not how you want to speak to people who may save your life," House chides.

"Okay, fine. Please leave. I want to be by myself." She glares at House, obviously annoyed by his behaviour. "Now will you go?"

* * *

"Found it," says Foreman, looking up from the computer screen. Chase and Cameron rush over, House waits behind, almost lazily

"That's horrible," Cameron whispers.

"I can see why she didn't want to tell us that," Chase says quietly.

"Oh, cut the dramatics!" House grumbles from behind them.

Foreman, as usual, is straight to the point. "Casey's parents and her brother were in that massive plane crash last month. There were no survivors."

Silence rings in the air for a few seconds. Nobody really knows what to do or say. Chase watches Cameron twiddle her hair. Foreman watches House pace the room. House mutters something unintelligible, before marching out of the office. The team, stunned into action by this sudden movement, follow him.

* * *

House is not the type to bother with polite greeting. "I know what's wrong with you," he states as soon as he gets into Casey's room

"Great! Then you can treat me, right?" She looks almost happy, but on closer inspection, her smile appears false. The smile of an actress in a commercial.

"Yes. But first I need to be sure. Our lovely" – House grimaces – "Hospital administrator has not-too-subtly informed me that I can't give patients dangerous and radical treatment unless I'm positive I'm right."

"OK. How do you do that?" Casey seems interested, curious even. But House can tell that if he suggests injecting her with cyanide, she'll probably agree.

"What song played at the funeral?" He asks

"Excuse me?" Casey looks shocked.

"What song. Played at the funeral? Would you like me to write it down?"

"I…don't know what it was called..." Casey's voice is barely a whisper, and she is clearly fighting tears. She gets up, slowly, and goes over to the piano. Her fingers find the notes, and she begins to play. She doesn't sing this time, but can hear the words in her head, as clearly as she heard them on the day of the funeral…

_For you there'll be no crying  
For you the sun will be shining  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right_

_And the songbirds keep singing  
Like they know the score  
And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before_

_To you, I would give the world  
To you, I'd never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right_

_And the songbirds keep singing  
Like they know the score  
And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before_

_Like never before; like never before._

House stands silently, watching Casey play. If he was Wilson, or Cameron, he'd feel like a voyeur, intruding on her privacy like this. But being, House, he simply stands, leaning on his cane, watching with eyes that give nothing away.

As she plays, Casey's eyes become glassy, unfocused. House carries on watching intently. If he's right, something should happen soon.

Casey feels her chest begin to tighten, but she keeps playing. _'Just let me finish the song...just...finish..._ Her fingers slide off the keys, and for a split second, she wonders why.

House watches Casey crumple to the floor, watches his team rush past him towards her. He turns to leave, his diagnosis confirmed. Absorbed in his thoughts, he doesn't notice Wilson, who's been watching through the glass wall the whole time.

Wilson notices House though. He sees his friend storm past, oblivious to anything but his own deliberations. He sees Chase, Foreman and Cameron working franticly to revive Casey, after House caused her heart to fail again. He observes that that's what House does. Leave a mess behind for others to clear up.

He wonders if Casey does too.

**AN: Thank you MoonlitPuddle and ilovecsi4ever for reviewing again...you guys are awesome...all you other 1400-or-so people...don't you want to make my day? Please?**

**The song, by the way is 'Songbird' by Eva Cassidy. Not what I usually listen to, but it seemed...fitting...**

**Hope you liked the update...tell me if you did, or if you didn't, so I can improve...**

**Smiles**

**--CBT (I was thinking how similar my signature looks to **_**CTB**_**...odd, no?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi again! Well, if you didn't know the meaning of my title (I think most people did but...) you get to find out in this chapter. Yay!!**

**House and co. don't belong to me...sadly they never will...Casey's mine though...why do I remember to add that in _this_ AN...Casey's not even in this one...ok, I'm done rambling...hope you enjoy the chapter...**

Chapter 7

House rubs off the list of symptoms and possible diagnoses, contributed by his team, and replaces them with his own. Two words, large letters: TAKOTSUBO CARDIOMYOPATHY. He pauses, reading what he has just written. Underneath, he adds: attacks brought on by piano playing

As House is contemplating this, his team rush in.

"We managed to stabilise her" Foreman says "You knew that would happen." It's not a question.

"I'm gonna go with...no." House replies. "I had a theory. I needed to prove said theory. Theory proved equals diagnosis." He jabs at the board with his cane, and it falls over.

Chase reads the fallen board "Takotsubo..." He murmurs. "Stress cardiomyopathy. You couldn't have just written that?"

"It sounds prettier in Japanese," Cameron comments.

"Your heart doesn't work properly because it's under extreme stress. Your body starts dying because it's not getting enough blood. Your brain –"

"I get it." Cameron cuts him off. "Not pretty. Are we going to treat the patient? Or just sit here talking?"

"I don't think there _is _a treatment for it," Chase says

"You're absolutely right." House replies "Take her off everything you've got her on and keep her in for observation for the rest of the month. And keep the piano out of her room."

The three of them leave. House goes into his office and picks up his tennis ball. He tosses it up and catches it with his cane.

"House" Wilson says

House pretends to leap up in fright "Where did _you_ come from?"

Wilson sits down with a resigned sigh "I came to tell you to expect a visit from Cuddy. You saw one clinic patient today and you've taken Casey off all her meds without any real proof. And your whiteboard's been knocked over,."

"The board is stupid if it can't stand up to being poked." House studies Wilson carefully. "But that's not all you came to tell me. Come on, spill, what is it?"

Wilson says nothing.

"New girlfriend?"

"No,"

New boyfriend?"

"No!"

"What then?" He gives Wilson a look that makes him feel like he's being subjected to a polygraph.

"Nothing," Wilson says, cursing the fact that House can tell when he's lying.

"You're lying." House states. "But you're lucky. I see Cuddy coming down the hall, and how much do you bet she's not here to see you?"

"You need to go back to the clinic." Cuddy doesn't bother with polite greetings. "And do the time that you 'forgot' to sign out on. According to the log, you've done –" She checks her watch "Four hours and you saw one patient. And pick up your whiteboard,"

House gives a long-suffering moan as she walks out. "When will these people learn that a small part of my soul dies every time I diagnose a cough or a cold?" He leaves, shaking his head in a way that a casual observer would see as melancholy.

Wilson picks up Houses fallen ball, tossing it like House had previously. '_He's going to find out, you know'_ He thinks _'Not if I can help it'_ Then _'Crap. I'm arguing with myself. And losing.'_

**AN: Yes, I know it's a bit short...I haven't had much time on the computer lately...my little sisters have discovered Sims2...and we all know how addictive that is...I've also started watching my House DVDs from beginning to end, but that's not the point...**

**Review, if you like...**

**Smiles,**

**--CBT **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Short again! I'm sorry people...can't seem to write anything longer than a page lately...hopefully the fast update makes up for it...I don't own anything as always...enjoy! **

Chapter 8

Wilson paces House's office, before dropping into his seat, spinning the chair around, picking up the tennis ball and tossing it up and down. _'What is wrong with me?'_

"Dr. House?" Female. Soft. Hoarse.

"In the clinic. I'm just keeping his char warm until he gets back," '_Where did that come from?'_

Casey flicks the light on, and Wilson blinks, his eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness. "Why are you sitting in the dark? More importantly, why did Dr. Foreman take my-the piano?"

Wilson smiles despite himself. "House turned the light off. And the piano – well, playing the piano – was causing you heart problems,"

Casey frowns, confused. She ambles across the room and slouches on House's couch. "I don't get it...how? Will I still be able to play? It is my job," '_And I go crazy if I don't play'_

"You'll probably – no you'll _have_ to get counselling. It should help you get over what happened and..." His voice trails off. Casey is watching him, strikingly dark eyes hard. Wilson is surprised to see that they're a deep blue, not brown.

"Have you ever lost family, _Dr._ Wilson?" She asks. Her voice is eerily calm, but Wilson feels the room's temperature go down a few degrees

"Yes...no..." _'Not in the way you have'_

"Then _don't_ tell me to _get over it_," She snaps

"Patients belong in beds, not on doctors' couches. Doctors' friends belong on the couch, not on the doctor's –" House indicates himself – "chair,"

When neither of them move, or even respond, House studies the pair. Casey is giving Wilson a look that would make a mob boss whimper, and Wilson's ears have gone bright, freshly-boiled-lobster red. House tells them so.

"Thank you." Casey says, without looking at House. "Dr. Wilson was just leaving,"

"Actually, you were." House replies. "You're staying here for a month and Dr. Cuddy has informed me that you need to see a shrink, so you have fun with that." House moves round so Casey has to look at him. When he speaks, his voice has changed from sarcastic and flippant to what Wilson can only describe as empathic "And then you'll get your keyboard back,"

"You have it?" Casey's voice is a just above a whisper.

"And you'll have it back. After you see the shrink say...three times. OK?"

"Fine," Casey says. She glares at Wilson again before walking out, muttering "You, Dr. Wilson, have a serious case of foot-in-mouth disease,"

House indicates to Wilson to move his ass. When they are both comfortably seated, he fixes his with a gaze not dissimilar to the one Casey gave him.

"We need to talk," House says.

**AN: Yes, I know, a bit of a cliffhanger there...didn't intend for that to happen...I've got school form Monday, but I'll try to keep updating regularly...if any of you people are in year 9 in the UK and you're doing options, do geography or art, not both...the amount of coursework is incredible...review, if you like...**

**Smiles,**

**--CBT**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hi people, here is the promised chapter

**AN: Hi people, here is the promised chapter...I don't own any of the 'House, md' characters...just borrowing them for a bit...enjoy!! **

Chapter 9

Wilson tries to meet House's eyes, but the other man's stare is too bright, too piercing. "House, I..."

"You like her." House says flatly

"No, I just-"

"And she doesn't like you back. It's like being back at school...you want me to ask her out for you?"

"No!"

"Good. I wouldn't have done it."

Wilson decides it's pointless to ask why he offered, and stands to leave, eager to finish the conversation.

"Sit." House says. "I'm not finished."

"Ok, ok. _If _I do like her – hypothetically – is it really a big deal? She's not my patient, she's getting out of here in a month anyway, and you've never really cared if something was ethical or not –" Wilson is unaware his voice is rising steadily, until House cuts him off quietly:

"I do if it might affect you personally,"

Wilson is stunned by House's concern, but lashes out anyway "House, if I tried to interfere in your personal life, you'd make mylife a living hell for a good few weeks, so how is it ok for you to interfere with my personal life? I have read ethics guides unlike _some people,_ so I know when I'm doing something wrong –"

"Didn't stop you sleeping with the cancer lady – Grace or whatever her name was," House is standing up too, and the two are glaring at each other over House's desk.

"House-" Wilson begins

"Save it." Bitter. "Date her if you want. Sleep with her. Move in with her. Hell, marry her if you want. Just don't complain when_ it_ ends and _you_ end up on my lumpy couch."

"Ok," Wilson's voice says anything but 'ok'

"Ok," House responds in the same tone

"Glad we settled that."

"Yeah."

"I gotta go, patients to see...unlike some people..." Wilson turns and leaves, but goes to his office instead. The 'discussion' has shaken him up, and now he's questioning his own thoughts and feelings. As he sits, thinking, House's words float back to him _"Bros before Hoes"_ Translation: Friends come first. He'll apologise to House later...if the man will accept it. _'For now,'_ Wilson thinks _'The joys of paperwork'_

* * *

Casey can hear the two doctors arguing as she walks back to her room, the floor cold against her bare feet. Wilson meant well, she's sure, and she probably shouldn't have frozen him out. She'd be an idiot not to realise he likes her, and she doesn't _hate_ him, really. She's met him twice for godsakes! _How can he like me if he doesn't even know me?'_ She wonders. Then she remembers: House. He'd stormed into her room, engaged her in a game of verbal ping pong before tearing down the wall she'd built from scratch since the tragedy. Wilson had been watching. He and House are friends, anyone can see that. '_Does he see his friend...in me?'_ she asks herself. Casey stops walking abruptly.

"On a more practical note," She says aloud "Where the hell am I?" instead of sitting and waiting for a nurse to find her, she starts trying to find her way back to her room.

When Wilson looks up from his work, it's late, after five. House will have already gone home. _'I'll apologize to him tomorrow_' He thinks. _'Or I could call, or go over'_ He decides to go over. As he locks his office, Wilson can almost hear House's voice: _Bring beer_

**AN: hope House and Wilson weren't too OOC in this...I tried...**

**Review if you liked it...or if you can think of any way I could improve it...**

**Smiles**

**--CBT**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Yes, I know I said Monday...but it's not a week late yet...if I'm a week late in updating, you can yell at me through your keyboards...here's the new chapter, anyways...we're on to double figures now...enjoy!!**

Chapter 10

House hears Wilson's knock, but doesn't get up.

"It's open," He says, continuing to press the piano keys slowly, jazz chords that slide slowly down the piano like water on glass. Wilson enters, a six-pack in his hand, and House is suddenly reminded of another time like this. Only that time, Wilson was carrying his patient's file.

"Um..." Wilson says, anxious to break the silence.

House lets him stew for a second, watching him stew. "Gimme," he says, gesturing to the beer clutched in Wilson's hands.

Beer is opened, bodies are flung onto couches, and the TV is switched on. House orders Chinese from the place where the staff know his order by heart. Familiar rituals. Comforting, even in this surreal situation.

When their food arrives, and they are both happily tucking in, Wilson knows he has to end the happy nothings, and say what he really came to talk about.

"House," He begins, unsure exactly of what he's going to say. "About today..." his voice trails off.

House watches him fumbling for the right words, clearly amused. "Let's say...hypothetically, that you were me right now. If I yelled at me for interfering, I wouldn't come all the way over at-" he checks his watch "-Nine pm just to apologise to me. I would come back in to work tomorrow and treat me like normal. Me...or you. But if you were me and I was you – well, I'm not sure how that works."

Wilson smiles now. "Ok," he says. But the slightly neurotic persona can't help asking "We good?"

"You're still here, aren't you?" House replies. "And I'm ok with your liking-" He breaks off and looks at Wilson.

"Casey,"

"-But she's not gonna be needy forever. And then you won't like her so much. But this kind of talking is for girls anyway. Look, Oprah's on. Let's leave the 'feelings' talk for her,"

And they're talking, eating, smiling, like nothing happened.

**AN: I'm aware this chapter was ridiculously short...actually I think it's my personal record...not even a page on word...gonna go start on the next chapter now, to make up for it...review, please!**

**Smiles**

**--CBT**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Well its longer than last time...but any shorter than last time and we literally would just have the AN...thanks you to everyone who's reviewed this so far...hope you all enjoy the chapter!!**

Chapter 11

Casey doesn't wake up slowly, as she would have liked. Instead she is shaken awake by a hand that is attached to a face with vivid blue eyes. House.

"G'way." She mumbles "Tlk t'me laer"

"She's worse than me in the mornings," House says over his shoulder. Reluctantly, Casey opens her eyes.

There are three other people in the room. House, Wilson, and a woman with frizzy dark hair and glasses.

"Good morning!" House says. Loudly. On purpose "you have a head-shrinking session...right about now actually,

Casey rolls her eyes. "M'awake," she mutters.

The woman starts to speak. Slowly, clearly. "Hi Casey. I'm Dr. Stone. I'm going to ask you a few questions. Are you ok with that?"

"Well you're gonna ask whether I'm ok with it or not so..." Casey replies

"No, this session is entirely on your terms –"

"But I say you don't get your keyboard back until you do at least one," House interrupts.

Stone turns to look at him "Dr. House, if you insist on being present here, I'll have to ask you to be quiet." She turns back to Casey. "Now, where were we? Do you blame yourself for the death of your family?"

Casey matches her tone. "That," she says "Would be stupid," She gives Stone a sickly-sweet smile.

"Why weren't you there? Why weren't you on that plane?"

"Can we just say I did the session? You can sign the forms, and –"

"Still here!" House chimes. "You're not going anywhere until you've finished!"

"Dr House-"

"Alright, Alright. I'm leaving. Wilson, you're taping this, right?"

"That seriously violates-" Stone's face is getting redder by the minute.

"I really don't give a shit. Wilson can give the tape to House and broadcast it on the radio for all I care. Can we just get on with it?" Casey's fed up with this woman "Can you leave now?"

"Did you argue with your family? Is that why you weren't there? Do you think you should've died too?"

"Yes. Yes. No. You're not a very good psychiatrist are you? You ask me yes or no questions, three at a time, and expect to find something out!"

Through the window of Casey's room, House watches her. She's gesturing crazily with her hands, looking angry, pointing that Stone should leave.

Back inside, Stone gives an exasperated wave of her hands and storms out, lab coat billowing behind her. She sees House there in the corridor.

"You!" She hisses "She's just like-like you! Find another psychiatrist or send her home. I'm not treating her."

House smiles. He's never liked Stone.

"Were you really taping that?" Casey asks.

Wilson feels in his pocket and takes out House's tape recorder. "I guess so,"

Casey sniggers.

"What?" Wilson raises an eyebrow at her "What?" He follows her line of sight and sees House on the other side of the glass, saying (though Wilson can only read his lips) 'Dreams, hopes and aspirations. Earrings, shoes'

Casey raises her eyebrows "Last guy tried _that_ particular technique ended up with the drink he brought me staining the front of his shirt." She flashes him a smile, dazzling, but only for a second.

Wilson smiles back, the same split-second grin. "Just so you know, I don't ask every pretty young woman who gets treated here, but would you - like to- I mean when you're out of here –"

Casey cuts him off "Ok," she says simply.

* * *

"How many times have you done that exactly?" House asks increduously.

"House, I'm not telling you how many times I've asked a woman out. No matter what the number is you'll find some way to mock me about it."

"It was rhetorical. I was making the point that for someone who's done half the nurses, you're truly dreadful at asking anyone out,"

Wilson sighs. "I'm not usually in that situation,"

"Of course. _They_ usually want _you_. _You_ just want to be 'friends', right?"

Wilson looks at him. "Why do we have this conversation every time you think I might be heading towards a relationship?"

"Because...it's fun." House quips. _But more importantly because you and I both know how this will end. Beer, TV and my couch and you being hurt. Again._

**AN: Review, peoples! They make my day...and speaking of reviews, MoonlitPuddle, you get a special mention for reviewing every chapter so far!**

**Smiles**

**--CBT**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hi people! I'm sure I promised this one would be up like a week ago, but add writers block (I'm recovered for now though) to revision (it's exam season, and I have had the same lecture – 'this time next year, you'll be sitting the most important exams of your life' – four times now) and you get me not updating...Anyway, here it is, and its actually more that 1,000 words for once...hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 12

As promised, House gives Casey back the keyboard he's been holding hostage. While she insists it's nothing to do with the therapy, Casey is no longer having stress-triggered heart attacks every time she plays music. However, House is insisting she stays for observation.

"House, why is your patient still here?"

House groans. It's Cuddy. He thought he could avoid this issue, but obviously... "She's my patient, it's my call how long she stays,"

"And it's my budget you're wasting on a perfectly healthy young woman. How long are you planning on keeping her for?"

"I told her a month. And she's not perfectly healthy; she might have a hormone imbalance.Usually only eighty-year old widows get stress cardiomyopathy."

"How long are you _actually_ going to keep her for?"

"A month." House tries to sound surprised at the accusation that he would lie to a patient. "That is, if you don't rope her in to play at benefits or whatever...She'll refuse, anyway, so don't waste your time."

"My job wouldn't be the same without a bit of time-wasting...most of which involves you," Cuddy says.

"You want time wasting, you say? Just follow me,"

House lopes down the corridor, followed by a curious Cuddy.

* * *

It's Wilson's day off, but he's in the hospital anyway. He's sitting in the uncomfortable hospital chair in Casey's room.

"What are you doing here?" She asks. Some people might find the blunt words rude, but Wilson is too used to them to care.

"I thought you could use a visitor," He says. "You've been here a week, and no-one's come to see you.

"Not having anyone is sorta why I'm here," Casey smiles, but her voice has a bitter undertone to it.

Wilson gives her a look, the same look he often gives his patients, compassionate and empathic, but not pitying.

"You've got me."

* * *

Cuddy follows house to the window of Casey's room. She sees Wilson sitting with her, talking, smiling.

"House, why are we here?" she asks

House puts his finger to his lips and makes a show of tiptoeing to the door and pushing it open slightly, so they can hear Casey and Wilson talking.

"I know you're out there, House!" Casey calls "You can come in,"

House stares at her piercingly, trying to work out what she and Wilson were talking about. If she's intimidated, she doesn't show it, just stares right back at House, and at Cuddy who is trailing behind him. She grins wickedly. House raised his eyebrows.

"Want to hear a song?" She asks "You too," she adds to Cuddy, who is obviously just about to sneak out and go back to doing her important administrator duties.

"I really have to go," Cuddy begins, but is interrupted by Casey getting up and whispering in her ear "Want to see him get freaked out?"

Cuddy rolls her eyes, whispers back, shaking her head. "_Nothing_ freaks him out."

Casey raises her eyebrows, an uncanny imitation of House, just a few seconds ago. _'Watch me,'_ she thinks.

She sits down at her old keyboard. The piano has been moved back to storage now, but this works fine. She plays a chord to get her voice in key. The song has no introduction, but jumps straight in. She's thankful her voice has shaken off the effects of her heart failure.

"_Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high_

House stands watching, frozen. The first thing he's conscious of is her talent. It's a difficult song to play, and to sing, but she does it well. 

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be cold to you

Now he's really listening to the words, he realises what she's doing.

_  
And I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now I can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high  
_

House feels himself shiver, and suppresses it so no-one else notices. How does she take words and an old instrument - _his instrument_ - and use it to get under his skin, tear little pieces off his soul and bring them out for all to see? '_They won't see what i don't want them to'_

_  
What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
never meant to be so cold_

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold  
I never meant to be so cold

He sees Cuddy watching him, analysing his reaction, and he's determined not to give her one –'_Nothing freaks him_ _out' –_Cuddy's words, and he's not about to prove her wrong this time. Instead, he watches Casey's fingers moving over the keys, trying to concentrate on that instead.

_I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold _

Not even Wilson's managed to get as close to his feelings – _god, he hates that word_ – as Casey is right now. House can feel his friend's eyes on him, watching, wondering. He can almost hear him thinking _'Is this true?'_

_  
What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be cold_

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be cold"

There's a silence in the room when Casey finishes playing. House knows they expect him to abruptly walk out, but he doesn't want to give the girl the satisfaction. She'll want to know she's got to him. Want to see him shaken, thrown off balance, just to prove herself right.

"Impressive," He says, and the word cuts through the mounting suspense like a knife.

Casey shrugs. "It's not so fun when other people do it to you, is it?"

House gives her a scathing look "Do what?" He asks. "Play a pretty song with meaningful lyrics and hope it makes a difference to someone?" He looks at his watch "General hospital." He says "Starts in three minutes. So unless anyone's got any more songs for me, I'm going to see someone get amnesia for the fourth time this season,"

He leaves. Wilson looks at Casey. "How did you...?" He begins.

"It's a gift," She says nonchalantly. She turns to Cuddy "Think I freaked him out?"

Cuddy's only response is to shake her head, and leave the room.

"I think you freaked _her_ out too," Wilson says.

**AN: And...cut! Back soon, I promise...the song was 'Cold' by Crossfade – and it was chosen for this chapter by...drumroll...Doctor Adventure – you rock, thank you!! :)**** Review please guys...I look like this :(**** when I see godknowshowmanywereuptonow hits and 21 reviews...make my day? **

**Smiles,**

**--CBT**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hi again! I'm back...sorry; I know it's been awhile...I got dragged to the back of beyond, and I have exams next week (Five hours of art! On my birthday!), but I'll try to keep updating regularly...hope you like the new chapter...I was gonna put it up on Friday 13th (Chapter 13, friday 13th - it just seemed to fit), but I thought it would be mean to make you all wait that long...**

Chapter 13

Nobody sees House all day. He doesn't go to the clinic; he doesn't go to the cafeteria, or to the coma patients' rooms. He just stays in his office, head down, and shooting icy lasers at anyone who braves coming in to disturb him.

Cuddy wishes she could just hide in _her_ office all day, but she has to meet benefactors, talk to lawyers and deal with patients who feel they have been mistreated. And all the while she's trying not to let them – let anyone - see how unsettled she is. She feels as though she invaded House's privacy just _listening _to the song, and yet, Casey didn't seem to feel any of that, while she played the man's feelings on an old keyboard.

Wilson brings his paperwork into Casey's room, and they sit, talking and thinking, thinking and talking. She can read people, he can tell. She managed to shake House up, not an easy thing to do. He would go and talk to his friend, or try to, but House is determined to be alone today.

Foreman is the first to leave. He hasn't had much to do, besides play cards with Chase. He sees House, but if he's interested he doesn't show it. Not in front of Chase and Cameron at least. But, as he walks past the glass wall, he can't help leaning closer to catch a glance at what House is doing.

Chase doesn't bother hiding his interest when he leaves, after losing spectacularly at blackjack to Foreman. House sees him and snaps at him to get back to work or go home. _'Well,' _Chase thinks _'Home it is'_. Maybe he can convince Cameron to come round later.

Cameron sees House when she leaves, late. She's finished answering his mail, run Casey's hormone tests and watched Chase and Foreman's card game while she waited for the results, which were normal. Now, as she gets her coat from the hook, she sees House, working furiously at his desk, listening to his iPod and writing. From her distance, she can't see what, and she doesn't feel like getting yelled at like Chase. So she leaves.

'_Interesting_', House muses. '_You can never be good at everything'_. He knows he is good at _almost_ everything. Medicine, trivia, music. Hell, he can even draw fairly well – not that he does it often. But the one thing he finds incredibly hard, besides all the 'feelings' crap Wilson goes on about, is _transcribing_ music – listening to a song, and working out the notes. Casey can do it, he knows. Which is why he's here, _way _later than a sane person should be, working out the notes to Casey's song. Damn her. And whoever wrote it.

Wilson sees House when he goes to leave. He looks ready to go too, throwing things into his rucksack, and clearly satisfied that he's finished something.

"Want a ride home?" Wilson asks, "It's raining, not safe to ride your bike,"

House is about to say no, but catches a glance at the menacing sky outside and thinks better of it. "Visiting hours over then?" he asks

Wilson smiles, knowing that this is a yes. They walk down the corridor together in silence, Wilson unconsciously imitating House's loping gait. He's not noticed he does that until now. House obviously hasn't, or he'd have made some joke, a comment about there being only enough room for one cripple in this hospital.

House has noted that Wilson always walks just behind him, standing in from of him only when they argue. _'Cool'_ he thinks 'I have two shadows. '_Three, if you count Chase,'_

Wilson stays at Houses apartment after dropping him off. "It's late," He says "Dark, rainy," He wonders idly if House will buy this. Probably not. Doesn't matter. They sit, talk, drink beer, watch TV, not unlike the other night when Wilson came to apologise and ended up (almost) being apologised to. He wonders how to bring up the subject of this morning's 'performance'. He decides on an offhand remark, something to stir House up.

"Casey's sure she freaked you out this morning,"

"And I'm sure she's too young for you but I'm not saying anything,"

Wilson considers this. The age difference is over ten years, he knows, but... "Nice try House, but you can't change the subject so easily."

The older man gives a wry smile. "That used to work," He complains. "Either you're getting smarter or I'm losing my touch. I'm not really sure which option I prefer"

Wilson laughs and goes to fetch another beer from the fridge.

While his friend is searching through the kitchen (the fridge is hidden behind some...stuff) House checks his watch. Having finally finished transcribing, he wants to make a start on playing the dammed tune, but if Wilson stays much longer, he'll have a hard time seeing the keys, let alone the scribbled staves he drew on the back of one of his charts. Beer, Vicodin and little sleep, he notes, make playing the piano a little difficult.

Wilson gets back from the kitchen, and notices that House's fingers are twitching, like he's playing the piano. House clearly hasn't noticed; if he had he would have stopped, controlled himself. Wilson knows he should think about leaving now, but he's curious. You don't have your soul exposed in front of other people and just walk away. Hell, if House's behaviour today is anything to go by he _hasn't. _

"So, what do you think of her?" Wilson asks, knowing House will welcome the chance to point out every tiny flaw that makes her 'not right'.

"She's...more intelligent than Bonnie," He says, carefully leaving out any references to himself. "And she's kind of creepy." _Damn, how did that slip out?_

Wilson senses he's getting somewhere, but decides not to push it. Instead he just leaves the silence hanging, knowing that House will need something to fill it, that he doesn't do too well with silence unless the T.V is on at full volume.

"You know, that whole...reading people thing and the like," House continues. His voice is awkward, but Wilson feels that he's finally broken through a wall with his friend.

Wilson finishes his second beer, tries to pretend the bottle still has some in it. Unsurprisingly House isn't fooled. "You should go," He says "Mommy won't be happy if her prodigy is late tomorrow,"

Wilson shakes his head "Don't let Cuddy hear you call her that,"

"No...It'd probably turn her on or something." House shudders

Wilson laughs, raises his eyebrows at House, before getting his coat from the back of the couch. A few seconds after he shuts the door, he can hear House playing 'Casey's' song on the piano, at first slowly, hesitatingly, but quickly gaining confidence. For the first time he remembers since he's known House, he envies his friend's gift. '_Casey would probably like it if I played something_' He thinks, as he leaves House to his music.

**Woohoo! Long chapter! I'm getting the hang of making past the 1000-word mark now..****.**

**Review if you liked it, review if you found typos, or if you have an idea of where you think this should go...I have a sort-of idea, but it's a WIP, so I'm open to suggestions...**

**Smiles**

**--CBT**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Well, it's been a while...and for such a short chapter (about ½ as long as my last one) this took **_**forever**_** to write...**** Aiedail01**** pointed out that I'd got stuck in a he-said-she-said kinda thing...(thanks, by the way...it's great to get some advice on improvements and the like) so this chapter has a grand total of...one line...of dialogue...and I'm working on putting more description and whatnot into the other chapters...which I'll be reposting at some point...enjoy the chapter!!**

Chapter 14

His age-roughened fingers rest lightly on the keys

_Blue eyes scan the scribbled notes as he begins_

The rich, powerful melody calls to an empty apartment

_Only the pianists best friend, sitting outside with his ear glued to the door, hears_

He longs to come in, hear it firsthand

_But instead stays, listening to the muffled plinks on the ivories._

_-_

Not too far away, an old keyboard plays the reply

_Its keys guided by thin white fingers_

The hospital so dead, so silent, that the quiet playing is deafening

_The answering song echoes through deserted corridors_

While its partner resounds in a vacant room.

Wilson doesn't quite know why he's still here. He feels, somehow, as though he is invading his friend's privacy just by being here.

House used to love playing, love the attention it brought him, but now, to many people it seems he's given up, lost his talent. Listening to the closing notes, Wilson knows the talent is still there. _It's the spirit that's gone. The enthusiasm. _All the good things he noticed in House when they first met, the same things he sees in Casey today.

No more music sounds through House's door, and Wilson turns to leave again, wondering what House would say if he knew he was outside, and what he's going to tell Casey if she asks why he likes her.

Casey finishes her song, and starts another, just improvising, letting her fingers write the music as she goes. She should be sleeping, probably. The hospital is never going to let her out if she's constantly tired.

As she plays, Casey thinks how strange it is that this floor is completely silent, with only the occasional night-shift nurse making her rounds. Downstairs, in the ER, she knows that it's probably busy, frantic. Even at this hour, there are car accidents, people who've suddenly got sick, women in labour...

She looks up, suddenly, and sees a small crowd of nurses gathered by the door, watching.

"Sorry," She mumbles, just as one of the nurses says the same thing.

They leave fairly quickly once she's noticed them, but Casey doesn't continue playing. The awkward moment has spoilt her mood.

House stops playing, but doesn't get up; instead sitting with his left hand resting lightly on the keys, while his right reaches automatically for the whiskey glass that is usually on top of the baby grand. He growls in annoyance when his hand finds the ring-marked spot empty.

He limp-hops to the kitchen, one hand gripping his damaged leg (he left his cane on the sofa, and he's gone too far to go back and get it now) and leans heavily on the counter, fingers closing over the cool, smooth bottle. As House pours a glass and knocks it back – _too quickly _– he hears his own voice in his head, mingling with Wilson's, Cuddy's, Tritter's...''_You've changed' 'Even your actions lie' 'You're addicted' 'Everything's the leg? Nothing's the pills?' 'They let me do my job, and they take away my pain'._ Over the intermingledvoices, one echoes clearly in his mind, as clearly as it did almost a year ago _'Why do you want so bad not to be human, House?'_

He shakes his head, as though to shake the thoughts out, and pours himself another glass, making his way back to the couch and sipping it slowly, this time.

**AN: The next chapter **_**will**_** be longer...not sure how much longer (or when it'll be up, for that matter)...**

**By the way, if anyone has any ideas for where this story could go, I'd be glad to hear them...I've got an idea of how it'll end (and don't ask, I'm not gonna tell you) but anywhere in between is a blank canvas for now...**

**Review, please?**

**Smiles**

**--CBT**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hi everyone!! Sorry it's been a while...some rather complicated stuff required sorting...but it's (almost) sorted, but my exams are finally over, and schools out in less than 3 weeks!! **

**This chapter is for LordOfTheShadows, for giving my 9 reviews!! You're awesome!!**

Chapter 15

The next day, Wilson is working, but he gets in early to see Casey. He's glad, at this moment that he's moved out of House's apartment. The man would enjoy teasing him no end about getting up early to style his hair and meet a girl. Especially a girl like her.

Casey, surprisingly, is awake. If Wilson didn't know it was impossible, he'd say she never slept. When she sees him, her face shoots from pensive to a bright 100-watt smile, and then to a carefully arranged mask – happy to see him, but not overly excited to the point of embarrassing herself.

Wilson gives her a box from the nearby deli as he sits down in the chair (_did the designer design it to be this uncomfortable?)._

"You brought breakfast," She says. Not surprised, not thankful.

"Well, the hospital food…" he pauses, realising he probably shouldn't tell a patient exactly _what_ goes into some of the food "…is not up to the standards of Joes Bagel Deli."

They eat in a companionable silence for a while, then. "Have you really been married three times?"

"Have you always been this blunt?"

Casey just watches him, waiting for the answer. And she knows he will answer; say anything to break the silence that is growing by the second.

"Yes. And don't believe everything you hear from the nurses – _or_ House. I've been with _two_ of them, but somehow the rumours have gone around that I've been with _all_ of them…you probably didn't want to know that," Wilson looks awkward, knowing he's said a little too much.

Casey gives a House-like smirk "Not especially. But since we're on the subject, were they the cause of your marriages ending, or a way to move on from them?"

Wilson seriously wonders if she slipped truth serum into his bagel when he wasn't looking. "Not quite the cause, but they definitely helped the first two," he says, adding silently _And House helped the third one._ The instant the thought slips into his mind he feels a surge of guilt, followed by\a wave of annoyance. _I ended that one. She cheated on me. _

As Wilson is leaving Casey's room to start his busy day as James Wilson, M.D., Oncologist, House is just waking up.

His hand reaches automatically for the small orange cylinder that is always by his bed. This morning though, his leg isn't really bothering him. His head, on the other hand, is a different story. _Guess I can't handle the whiskey as well as I thought..._He looks at the digital clock on the end table and the glowing numbers hurt his head. It's 9:15. He should get up.

Half an hour later, House's motorbike skids into the handicapped parking spot. As usual, passers-by stare, wondering how a handicapped person can possibly ride a motorbike. House gives a cheery wave with his right hand. From their distance, he knows it appears that he is brandishing the cane at them in a positively aggressive manner.

Like Wilson, he first stops off at Casey's room. Like Wilson, he's intrigued by this girl. He wants to know more about how she does what she does.

"You looking for James?" Casey asks without looking up.

"Who? And how did you know it was me?"

"Wilson. You guys still don't use first names?"

House decides not to push the 'how did you know it was me'. He never gives a straight answer when people ask him that anyway.

Casey senses some sort of tension between the two of them...probably to do with yesterday's impromptu performance that had so visibly (to her, anyway) got under his skin. So she gives him a smile, and says "Which of your lackeys would appreciate a song?"

"If by 'appreciate', you mean 'hate'...all of them...But Cameron would probably cry and Foreman...wouldn't care...So Chase. He's the one with the hair,"

"Ok. Fetch," Casey says, laughing when House refuses to move. "Please,"

"House, I'm busy," Chase protests as House pokes him with his cane to get him to move.

"Won't take long" House says.

House leads Chase down the corridor. Somewhere along the way, Cameron and Foreman join conga line. Chase is at the front, being prodded by House, and Cameron and Foreman tagging along not entirely sure where they're going.

They get to Casey's room eventually. She's already positioned the keyboard in front of the visitor's chair. She smiles "Hi, Dr Chase,"

"Um...hi," Chase is thoroughly confused. _House_ is with a patient for a start, and there's a tense atmosphere in the room, like something is about to happen. Chase looks at Foreman and Cameron, but they look as puzzled as him.

Casey studies him, her dark eyes direct as lasers, watching his movement, reading his thoughts? Chase blinks. _Where did that come from_

She begins to play, her fingers running up and down the keys. Then her voice begins on the vocals, soft and breathy at first, but gradually getting stronger

_In any other world  
You could tell the difference  
And let it all unfurl  
Into broken remnants_

This is the first time Chase has heard Casey play. Like House, he's in awe over her talent, but there's something else there. __

Smile like you mean it  
And let yourself let go

_  
'Cause it's all in the hands of a bitter, bitter old man  
Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in  
Take a bow, play the part of a Lonely, lonely heart  
Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in  
To the world you thought you lived in  
_

Chase smirks slightly as he sees House's face when Casey sings 'bitter, bitter old man', but his smile fades at the next few lines.

_  
I tried to live alone  
But lonely is so lonely, alone  
So human as I am  
I had to give up my defences_

He sees Cameron glance his way as Casey begins the next verse. He wonders if he's really so open with his emotions that a girl who's met him twice can see them so clearly__

So I smiled and tried to mean it  
To make myself let go

Cause it's all in the hands of a bitter, bitter old man  
Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in  
Take a bow, play the part of a lonely, lonely heart  
Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in  
To the world you thought you lived in

'Cause it's all in the hands of a bitter, bitter old man  
Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in  
Take a bow, play the part of a lonely, lonely heart  
Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in  
To the world you thought you lived in

Casey sings the chorus again, and Chase is reminded not of House, this time, but of his father. He's been dead a year now, and Chase felt he was just beginning to get over it. Of course, by that, he means 'forget'. __

Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in  
Say goodbye  


The song has reopened wounds he thought were long healed, hurts that he thought were past, but clearly weren't.

_  
In any other world  
You could tell the difference_

Chase sucks in a breath as Casey stops playing, and whispers the last two lines without music.  
"I never ever, I forget my story.  
My face is not sad, but inside, I am sad."

The song has ended, and Chase stands in shock. _How does she do that so easily? How can she get in my head and play my feelings?_

Cameron and Foreman (mostly Cameron) look at Chase in sympathy, but at the same time, are secretly glad they're not in his shoes right now.

Their relief is obvious to Casey. Flashing them her trademark sly smile, she says "Who's next?"

**AN: Woohoo! Long chapter!! (sorry about the slight cliffhanger there!)The song is 'Any Other World' by Mika...the talky bit at the end of the actual song is in a bit of a weird spanishy-type accent...but in this it's not...**

**By the way, if anyone has any requests for songs for any of the characters, feel free to mention it...the next person (who?) **_**should**_** be in the next chapter, but, like I've said before, my muse does sometimes like to go off on a long ramble in the forest...so who knows?**

**Smiles,**

**--CBT **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I changed some stuff in the last chapter...mainly how Chase came to be in the room...everything else stayed pretty much the same...you might still wanna go back and read it though...**

**Again, I'm sorry for the long wait...life has been...rather busy, at the moment...and I went on holiday and had to leave the computer behind...yah...well, here's the new chapter – hope you like it!!**

Chapter 16

Chase leaves, and House and Casey are left alone again. They sit in silence, both staring straight ahead, clearly uncomfortable. Two audible sights of relief are heard when the door opens again.

"For two people who supposedly have so much in common, you two seem to have very little to talk about" Wilson says cheerfully. House glares at him "Why are you in here anyway?" he continues

"Um…I'm a _patient_ here," Casey says, raising an eyebrow.

Wilson shakes his head, a smile playing on his lips. "I meant House,"

"Avoiding clinic. And spending some time with my patient. Like good doctors do. And I rarely talk to your W.A.Gs. Difference here is I'm sitting in the same room as this one."

Both Wilson and Casey shoot House confused looks at the word 'W.A.Gs'

"Wife. And. Girlfriend."

"Uh huh." Casey says. She narrows her eyes at House, daring him to stay.

House takes this as his cue to sit down on the end of the bed, matching her gaze.

The tension stretches like an elastic band, abruptly broken when Cameron pushes open the door.

"Well this is a change from your usual lunch room," she says, "Your patient's actually awake..." Her voice trails off, as she notices Wilson for the first time.

"Dr Wilson, why are you here?"

"Wilson's doing her," House replies before Wilson has even opened his mouth

"House!" Both Wilson and Casey protest

"Doing, dating, casually visiting...what do you want?" House looks at Cameron, tapping his fingers impatiently as he asks.

"Unusual patient in the clinic...I thought you should take a look,"

"I'm too important to get paged, then?"

"You don't answer your pages,"

House rolls his eyes "These junior doctors," he says "Where would they be without me?"

When House gets down to the clinic, he sees a commotion just outside the door.

"I thought you said the patient was _in _the clinic," House complains as Cameron moves towards what seems to be a crowd of people – nurses, 'loved ones' and even a few other clinic patients – trying to force a single young woman inside. "If they're _outside,_ we have no obligation to treat them,"

Just as he finishes his sentence, the crowd finally succeed in pulling the young woman in. "Now she's inside" Cameron says.

House sighs. "Fine. I'll be in exam room one"

After about 10 minutes, the door to exam room one opens. The same young woman stumbles in, clutching a thin file, which she practically throws at House

"So," says House, tapping his cane ominously. "What seems to be the problem?"

The woman watches House as he gets down from the examination table and advances towards her, opening the file slowly for dramatic effect.

"Headaches," She mutters, trying to stay as far away from House as possible.

House smirks, noticing the vein in her temple that looks ready to pop. "Have you hit your head recently?"

She shakes her head frantically.

"Have you been doing that constantly?"

Another frantic headshake.

"Ok, well I'm going to take some blood to check for infections and...things. Hold out your arm"

House sees, with amusement that her arm is shaking like crazy. "If you don't keep it still," He says "I'm going to hit an artery with this," As he speaks, he whips out a needle.

The woman goes white, and falls to the floor, knocking over a tray as she goes. At the loud noise, one of her loved ones flings the door open.

"What happened? What's wrong with her?" He asks, rushing over to his sister/cousin/wife

"Stress headaches," he says "And a tiny little fear of needles," He writes a prescription for valium and hands it to the man. "Collect it from the pharmacy,"

"What do I do with her?" He gestures to the woman still lying on the floor

"Cold water in the face or a loud noise," House says "Now I have some important doctor stuff to be getting on with."

**AN: See what I mean about the muse going on a ramble...I really don't know how this is going to end...but the end is probably not too far away...**

**Reviews give me a smile like a giant watermelon...**

**Smiles**

**--CBT**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Ok well, first of all I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner!! I am quite literally being swamped with work…supposed to be working right now actually, but…hey, I'm still here…enjoy the chapter, folks!! **

Chapter 17

When the door to Casey's room opens for the second time that day, Wilson assumes its House again. Instead, it's Cuddy, eyebrows arched in a classic 'stressed-out-but-trying-not-to-show-it' expression. She gives Casey a small smile, and then turns to Wilson. "A word, please, Dr. Wilson?" Her tone is light, but something tells Wilson she's not happy.

Casey smirks at Wilson as he gets up to follow Cuddy, and Cuddy's smile becomes even smaller. She doesn't look Wilson in the eye until they get outside. "Listen, I-" Wilson's attempt at explanation is cut off by Cuddy.

"Let's not do this here," She says, and begins the silent walk to her office. Wilson sighs as his sensible shoes follow Cuddy's pointy stilettos. This is going to take some explaining.

--

"Are you sure?" Chase asks Cameron. House's three fellows are sitting in the conference room with nothing to do. It's almost 10 and he hasn't come in.

"It's obvious, really," she replies, slightly smug.

"What's obvious?" Foreman looks up from his current medical journal.

"Wilson and our patient," Cameron says.

Foreman shakes his head disbelievingly. "There's no way. Wilson's way too ethical for that. You sure it's not House?"

--

"What were you thinking?" Cuddy asks as she paces her office, circling Wilson, who's standing in the middle of the room trying to follow his boss without moving. "You _know_ the ethics code – unlike somebody," The 'somebody' is said in the tone reserved especially for House. "But even for him, dating a patient crosses the line!"

"She's _not_ a patient!" Wilson's voice sounds loud, too loud in Cuddy's silent office. She raises her eyebrows at him, and he continues more quietly. "Well-she's not _my_ patient so-"

Cuddy cuts him off again. "She's still a patient at this hospital. And-this isn't like you, James" On the last word, Cuddy drops into her chair, all the anger gone from her voice.

Wilson's eyes jolt up from the floor. _James?_

"I'm asking you as a _friend_," Cuddy continues "Is everything…alright?"

And she's looking steadily at him, blue eyes shining, eyebrows knit in concern for a friend, and Wilson pinches the bridge of his nose and forces himself to meet her gaze.

"I'm fine," he says it again, more for himself than anything "I'm fine," then the words start flowing from his mouth and won't stop. "She's not just any random patient, she's…different, she's-" Wilson stops, suddenly aware that Cuddy's probably heard this spiel from every doctor who's ever crossed the line with a patient. He sinks down into the vacant chair in front of the desk, and tries again. "It's just that-" And fails, again unable to put into words exactly what he means. Cuddy's eyes haven't left him, and as he looks up again, one word hangs unspoken in the air between them. _House._

"I know," Cuddy whispers, abruptly dropping her gaze. "I know,"

--

House pokes open Casey's door, and is surprised to see her alone inside. "Left you for another woman has he?" He asks, smirking "Less than a week – new record,"

"Another man, actually," Casey's face is deadpan. "A doctor, here at this hospital. Holmes…Horse… no, House, that was it," The corners of her mouth lift slightly. "You know him?"

House sits down at the keyboard stool and tickles the keys, letting his fingers create the tune. "Gay jokes, huh?" He shakes his head "And Wilson thinks you're like me…_way_ too obvious – I would have gone with something original like…"

"Your boss took him so they could have hot sex in her office?" Casey supplies

"Cuddy wanted to see _Wilson?_" House's tone is incredulous. "What could our boy wonder possibly have done to warrant the discipline of the evil witch?

--

Cuddy breaks the hush in the office with a rustling of papers. "Just…" she says "Deny it if any of the nurses ask," When Wilson doesn't move, she tries again. "You're not getting fired…just wait until she leaves before doing…anything."

This time Wilson does get up to leave. "And James?"

_James again_ "Yeah?"

"Be careful,"

**So I hope you enjoyed that…not my longest, but not my shortest either…I will try not to leave you guys with such a long wait next time…review, people!!**

**Smiles**

**--CBT **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Ok, first of all an apology for completely ditching this story for like two months...I have been horribly busy, and then some other such crap (yup, that's how I describe my life) popped up, and this little fic got a bit neglected...but, it's back, its a decent length chapter, so none of you eat me or anything. Please? Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 18

"What did Cuddy want?"

Wilson looks up at House incredulously. "With a patient," He says. His patient follows his eyes to look at House, and Wilson wonders if he can stop the man before-

"She dying?"

Wilson forces himself to count to ten…slowly "Five minutes House," He says, through gritted teeth.

"What did he do wrong?" Wilson's patient asks House.

House's eyes sparkle. "Not sure, but I heard she sounded _really_ serious." He strolls away, leaving Wilson to try and explain to the worried looking patient.

Twenty minutes later, Wilson's patient leaves his office, almost knocking House over as she does.

"Can't you see I'm a cripple?" He yells after her, smirking as she walks as fast as she can without actually running. _'I wonder what Wilson said to her?'_

"What did Cuddy want?"

"Why am I getting déjà vu?"

House shakes his head at Wilson as they walk, with Wilson a step behind. "Deflecting only works if it's subtle,"

Wilson sighs, resigned "She wanted to ask me on a date. Of course, I had to turn her down, what with-"

"You seeing a girl young enough to be your daughter and all that,"

"She is not-I-I'm not _that _old, House" Wilson hides his relieved expression '_Deflecting only works when you're subtle'_

House smirks and shifts his walk slightly to the right, forcing Wilson to do an odd, quickstep type movement to avoid having his toes squashed. _'Not like I don't know what Cuddy wanted to talk about'_

Though neither of them have specified a destination, they both find their feet moving towards the cafeteria. Wilson realises he hasn't eaten all day just as House is making a show of looking for his wallet.

"I don't know why you bother, House"

House frowns and looks over his shoulder. _When did Wilson's voice get so feminine? _

"What are you doing out of your cell?" He asks Casey.

"Nurses have decided I'm healthy enough to get my own food. For some reason they seem to think I don't need to be here,"

"You don't" Wilson has by now noticed Casey. "You're perfectly healthy. Which reminds me: House, why are you keeping her here?"

House and Casey take advantage of Wilson speaking to put two extra plates of food on his tray.

"You know, I don't know why I bother asking," Wilson continues when House doesn't reply.

The checkout woman raises her eyebrows at Wilson's very full tray. "Hungry today, Dr. Wilson?"

Wilson follows her gaze and sighs "Yeah, sure. No breakfast."

As soon as the three of them sit down, House and Casey both take their food from the tray.

They eat in silence for a while, until "I'm leaving," says Casey.

Both House and Wilson look up. A chip drops silently from House's fork back down onto the plate, while Wilson's knife slides from his numb fingers and hits the table with a noise that echoes around the near-silent cafeteria.

"I'm healthy," She continues, "You pretty much admitted that. And the longer I stay here, the less likely it is that I'll have a hotel room to come back to, or a crowd of people to pay for that hotel room"

Wilson can't seem to form word. What he wants to ask is '_Will I see you after you leave?' _or even simply '_Why?'_ Even though she's given a perfectly reasonable, rational explanation, there's something missing, something…she won't tell him.

Just then, one of the nurses, this one a young, pretty redhead, rushes over. "Dr. House, your patient –" Seeing Casey, she stops. "She wasn't in her room,"

"Yeah," Casey says "Nurse Brenda told me to get my own food. I'm healthy; apparently" She smiles sweetly "She didn't tell you?"

"No..." The nurse walks off, looking confused. It wasn't hospital policy to let patients visit the cafeteria, and she couldn't imagine Brenda breaking hospital policy when there wasn't anything to gain from it.

"She didn't let you out." House says as soon as the nurse is out of earshot.

"No." Casey agrees. "She didn't. I just wanted to speak to James before discharging myself," Anticipating House's response, she continues "And if you don't sign the papers, I'll leave AMA."

House nods, and his hand slides down to his belt a second before his pager beeps. "Get one of the nurses to leave the discharge papers on my desk," he says, swiping Wilson's last sandwich as he leaves.

Wilson and Casey sit quietly for a moment. "Do you...have a cell phone or anything?" He asks, turning his empty coffee cup over and over in his hands

"It fell into the sewer last month," She says "I could use a replacement, though."

Wilson sighs, but can't stop himself smiling. "Want to come with me and choose when you're discharged?"

"Sure," she leans across the table and kisses him lightly on the lips. "I'd better get back to my room before Nurse Bitch drags me back,"

Within a minute, Wilson is alone at the table running his finger over his lips.

House raises his eyebrows at the garbage on the TV and switches the channel with a flick of the remote. He's not going to _miss_ Casey per se, but the last couple of weeks have been pretty interesting with her around. He wonders what Wilson will do when she doesn't keep in touch – because he knows she won't, and he's good as told Wilson this. Still, he imagines that the man will react the same as if he'd had no warning whatsoever.

With a sudden movement, the tennis ball sitting placidly on his desk flies across the room and hits the opposite wall, and House's hand hovers in the air for a second before falling back down to his leg. The crash stuns him for a second, mainly because he didn't feel his hand reaching for the ball, or lifting it, or...anything, really until the thing hit the wall.

Which, he considers, mirrors the current situation. For the last week, there had been hints Casey wasn't going to be there forever: the diagnoses – usually a sign that they patient's stay was limited - ; Cameron finding nothing on the hormone panel, Cuddy asking how long Casey would be staying...none of these had really registered until Casey spelled it out for them. Just like House hadn't registered throwing the ball until he heard it crash.

**AN: Ok, so as many of you know, next month is November. And as possibly some of you might know, November is NaNoWriMo (national novel writing month)...and I signed up. So, there might not be another chapter until December, which I'm very sorry for**

**BUT. But, but, but, but...in my mind, there is only 1, possibly 2 chapters left of this. So, depending on my muse, I might just be able to crank out those 1, possibly 2 chapters before November 1****st****. **

**Anyway: to my faithful reviewers (if you're still there after the insanely long wait) Thank you for sticking by my crazy update schedule, and for reviewing this story. And reading the loooong ANs**

**ITS NOT OVER 'TILL ITS OVER **

**Smiles**

**--CBT**


End file.
